James Potter Must Die NOW
by Wicked7193
Summary: Based on john tucker must die duh . lily plans revenge on the guy she hates but the only people who can help her all hate eachother. they know james best but can they bring down the biggest chick magnet with the year and a half they have left?
1. James Potter Must Die

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, or G. Norman ****Lippert**** for that matter, and this story is merely based off of Jo's work.**

**Dedication: I officially dedicate this story to Caroline Corbett, one of my two ****most best**** friends**

**A/N: so this idea came to me randomly a while ago, so now I'm acting on it. As you can ****prolly**** tell from the title, it's a take – off on the movie John Tucker Must Die. It might not be the greatest ****cuz**** I wrote the majority of it early in the morning and really late at night, but I tried. ****duh**

Chapter One: James Potter Must Die

_James Potter must die, I'm not even kidding. He is the most conceited prat I know in both of my worlds, muggle and magical. For the past five and a half years he's been driving me nuts. __BLOODY NUTS.__ He and the rest of his little gang basically run the social life of Hogwarts. Oh, by the way, it's almost Christmas break here at Hogwarts in the middle of my sixth year. A year and a half left to deal with Potter and then I'll hopefully never see him again for the rest of my life. Honestly, someone really needs to take this prick down a notch or two, and I would be incredibly happy if that someone were me. But I can't do this alone, who else would hate Potter enough to help me? The guys at this school look up to him as their role model, while the girls fawn over him. Who can help? __People who have reason to dislike Potter, who have been hurt by him, who might want revenge.__ There's one group of girls I know who can help. __The Ex-Girlfriends.__ Time to go finish transfiguration, until next plotting session (just kidding),_

_- Lily_

The next day Lily found out who had ever dated – and been dumped by – James Potter. The three girls she asked for help were all too willing to assist her, but there was one problem. All these girls were from different houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, and none of them liked each other. She was going to have to figure out how to get them all to work together.

The one good thing was that all four of them were staying at Hogwarts… as was Potter and his faithful partner in crime Sirius Black.

-- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- --

"Ah, it feels good to be on break."

"You're telling me mate."

James Potter and Sirius Black collapsed onto the good couches by the fire in the Gryffindor common room.

"Too bad Moony and Wormtail had to go home for Christmas break."

"Yeah well mate think about it, you know Moony has his furry little problem, and Wormtail's are paranoid about safety now, so there's no way either of them would be able to stay. But yeah, it is too bad. Think about the mayhem we could have caused!"

Sirius grinned back at James.

"Who says we can't?" He said.

James sat up, grinning too.

"We've pretty much got the place to ourselves besides maybe 12 other people, perfect targets!"

The two pranksters set about planning practical jokes, while not far down the corridor another small group, made up of four girls, sat plotting something slightly more than a practical joke.

-- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- --

Lily stood up after they had all introduced themselves.

"We all have one thing in common, we want this man," here she waved her wand at the blackboard and a picture of James showed up, "to go down, and go down hard. You all have dated him, and therefore know his strengths and weaknesses. We all know that his biggest strength, and yet also his biggest weakness is his ego. I say we injure his ego, we injure him. The other thing he cares about most is his reputation. What happens if his reputation goes down the drain? We injure his reputation, we injure him. Do any of you have a few ideas?"

Jessica James, the Ravenclaw, spoke up.

"I say we brainstorm some ideas over break, but not put them into action until school starts again. That way there are more people here so the blow will be bigger."

The other Gryffindor girl, named Ariel, laughed.

"Spoken like a true Ravenclaw, no wonder James went out with you. I'll admit, you've got brains, but I mean seriously, can't you see what he went for in me rather than you? Pretty and smart for me, versus smart and, well, a little _lacking_ in the beauty department don't you think?" she smirked.

The Hufflepuff girl had to restrain Jessica as she lunged for Ariel, the Gryffindor.

"Guys, GUYS! Aren't we supposed to be working together? This isn't going to work if we keep fighting. And besides, everyone knows he only went out with you Ariel to get closer to Lily."

Ariel gasped, and started to retaliate when Lily yelled,

"Stop it guys, just stop it. Jess, you're right. Let's get some ideas together and meet up again later. Before break is over, so we can work out our plan. Oh and Kate, yeah he did probably go out with Ariel just to try and get closer to me, but you all know I hate the guy, which is why we're planning to bringing him down. Good night."

-- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- --

Lily sat on a couch opposite the two remaining marauders. She had a roll of parchment with her, and her favorite emerald ink. James looked up as she sat down.

"Hey there Evans, whatcha doin'?"

"If you have to know Potter, I'm doing homework, some extremely important homework." she said.

James laughed.

"Good one Evans, you know we don't ever have any work over the holidays. Homework," He snorted. "Suuuuuure."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"It's called extra-credit, something I'm sure you two have never heard of."

Sirius stretched and yawned

"Actually we have, we just don't need to use it. We're smart enough as it is. Seriously Evans, which could you see us doing more? Quidditch practice or extra homework?"

Lily's head snapped up. "Of course," she thought to herself. "He revolves around Quidditch, what happens if he can't play, or better yet, cant play as well as he usually does?"

She started scribbling on her parchment faster than ever to make sure she got everything down before she forgot any of it.

"Whoa Evans, what did I say?" Sirius looked bewildered, and slightly shocked that someone could write that fast.

"Let me ask you something Black." Lily replied. "What would happen if all of a sudden you couldn't play Quidditch well?"

Sirius stood up proudly and put a fist on his chest.

"I would die!" he proclaimed.

"And so would the rest of the girls in Hogwarts, so seriously, I mean REALLY, what would you do?"

James gave her a look that said, "How incredibly thick are you?"

He told Lily,

"We'd have extra practice."

"But what if you're grades were falling and the pitch was booked so you couldn't have practice?" retorted Lily, getting more brain waves as the seconds ticked.

"Well then I suppose we'd be screwed then, wouldn't we?" James said.

"Exactly, Potter."

Sirius said angrily

"What's that supposed to mean Evans?"

Lily looked over at him.

"Merely explaining the point of extra credit and when you might need it. Good night"

And she walked up the stairs to her dormitory.

James and Sirius stared after her, their mouths open.

"What was all that about?" asked Sirius.

"Mate," replied James, "I have no idea."

-- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- --

_Wow, that went…well. At least now I have some ideas of how to knock this guy off his pedestal. I'm pretty sure too that neither of them realized what was going on, and that they're just confused now. I will go and find the other girls tomorrow or the day after to swap plans with them. Well, sometime in the next week anyway. I really owe one to Kate for helping me out tonight with the other two. I just hope that she won't be jealous and start another catfight. Ah well, I know her from __herbology__ and she probably __wont__. We'll just have to work together to keep the others from getting us ALL pissed off. The problem is that they all think Potter belongs to them, and they're all really different. Ariel is overly materialistic and obsessed with her looks and __everything,__ I don't know how she manages to pass each class. Jessica is incredibly smart and spends almost all her time on her studies, but is still fairly good looking, well duh, she went out with James Potter. Kate is logical, and smart, and gorgeous. I just couldn't see her fitting in with either of the other two, they just aren't her crowd. Actually, none of them are in each __others__ crowd. Jeez Potter, talk about variety. Well considering he went out with Jessica and Ariel at the same time, they would have never found out __cuz__ they rarely talk to one another. Huh, maybe he does have brains. If I never write in here again, it's because the other three and I had a major fight and ended up killing each other or something. Good night._

_- Lily _

-- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- -- --- --

**A/N: ****sooo****… did you like it? Tell me, there's a review section for that (****haha****Ill****be**** switching between this one and my other fanfiction, so there might be gaps, but maybe not. This is the fastest chapter I've ever written.**

**I find it funny that I dedicate this story to the best friend who's not in it, and I dedicate my other story (which has ****caroline**** in it) to ****my best**** friend who's in this one…**


	2. Christmas Break and the Train

James Potter Must Die

**Disclaimer: Kate, Jessica and Ariel belong to me, as does part of the plot line. The rest belongs to the ingenious**** J.K. Rowling and Disney (?) or whoever has the rights to **_**John Tucker Must Die**_

**A/N: wow, I definitely just realized that my soccer coach's last name is Tucker. Wow. Anyways I hope you all liked the last chapter, reviews would help tell me that****… (Insert**** fake cough and a 'hint-hint' here) but judging by the number of hits you all liked it. So hopefully you'll check out my other story, Forever Forgiven Potter. **

Chapter 2: Christmas Break and the Train

On the morning of Christmas Eve, Lily and Kate walked into the Great Hall at 10:30 for breakfast. They were talking in whispers, even though the only other students in the Great Hall were two of the marauders, and a third year Hufflepuff student. Luckily Kate had been in several classes with Lily over the years, so they got along really well.

"So you think we should plan it over the last couple months of this year, and then put into action next year, after we've been at school for a couple weeks?" asked Lily.

"Yeah. I think that we really, REALLY need to become friends with the other two, because we're all so different, that its definite we can't work well together."

"Duh, why the hell do you think none of us ever hang out together?"

"True, but remember how you and I were friends back in 4th year? What happened to that?"

"I'm not really sure," replied Lily, "I guess 5th year really brought us apart."

"Stupid O.W.L.s," growled Kate.

Lily laughed, "I'll say so. And now we have the NEWTs to look forward to next year!"

"Okay let's make a pact. By the first of September next year, we'll have a full plan to take down James Potter, and we can get along well enough, you, me, Ariel and Jessica." Kate stopped in the middle of the Great Hall and held out her hand to Lily.

"And that we will carry out that plan to the fullest," added Lily.

"And not give in until he is taken down," said Kate with increasing excitement.

"And we will make history with this, everyone will remember the group of girls who brought down the biggest prat to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" said Lily, trying her hardest to keep her voice low so no one but Kate could hear her.

"This is our pact, and we _will_ keep it."

The two girls shook on it. Never once thinking that that pact might change.

--::--..--::--..--::--..--::--..--::--..--::--..--::--..--::--..--::--..--::--..--::--..--::--..--::--..--::--..--::--..--::--..--::--..--::--..--::--

_The story picks up again at the very day the two girls were talking about, September the 1__st__, the first day of their seventh and final year at Hogwarts._

--::--..--::--..--::--..--::--..--::--..--::--..--::--..--::--..--::--..--::--..--::--..--::--..--::--..--::--..--::--..--::--..--::--..--::--..--::--

"Kate!"

Lily Evans, a tall red haired seventeen year old ran through the crowd gathered on the small platform, searching for her friend.

"Kate!" she called again.

"Lily!" this time someone replied.

Kate Ellesbury pushed through the throng to throw her arms around her good friend, Lily Evans.

"How are you? It feels like it's been so much longer than three weeks!" Kate asked.

"That's because it's been four weeks, stupid," laughed Lily.

"Oh, well then that would explain it. Anyways, so I hear you made Head Girl!"

"Yup," replied Lily, who pulled her Head Girl badge out of her jeans pocket.

"Oh my gosh Lily that's amazing!"

"Head Girl, Lily?" asked a deep voice from behind Lily.

"Yeah, I –" Lily started talking before she turned around, then stopped speaking once she saw the boy standing behind her.

"Oh, hi, Potter. Yes, I'm Head Girl."

"Congrats, I figured it would be you," he replied.

"Er, thanks," Lily replied uneasily. _Why is he being so nice? _she wondered._ And why the hell did he just call me __**Lily?**_

Kate had been standing behind Lily rather awkwardly, but now she spoke up, only the second time she had spoken to James since their break-up.

"Hey Potter, by any chance do you know who the Head Boy is?"

"Yeah, I do actually."

"Well are you going to tell us?" asked Lily.

"Are you sure you want to know?" now James seemed uneasy.

"Well of course I do, I'm going to be working with the guy all year," replied Lily, growing impatient.

"All right well if you really want to know, it's…me."

…

"Wait, WHAT?" cried Kate.

"BLOODY HELL!" yelled Lily "You had DAMN well better be joking Potter, or I swear I WILL feed you to the giant squid."

"Right, well, walking away now…" James said and started to move away. "I'll see you at our meeting."

He left the two girls and walked over to where his best mates, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin were standing. Sirius clapped James on the shoulder and they climbed onto the train.

Lily turned back to Kate.

"Oh. My. God."

Kate just stood there in shock.

"Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" she eventually asked.

"How the bloody hell can it be good?"

"We can hurt him more now since you'll always be around him!"

"I repeat, how is that a good thing?"

Kate laughed, "Oh shut up. Come on, let's go find the others."

"By 'the others' do you mean our Gryffindor and Hufflepuff friends or our dear co- plotters Ariel and Jessica?" asked Lily, looping her arm with Kate's.

"Haha, co- plotters? I like that. Oh I don't know. How about both?"

"Surely. Lead the way dear co- plotter."

The two girls set off to board the train then find the compartment with their things and their friends to catch up on summer news and do some plotting.

"Kate! Lily!" yelled five voices when the two girls entered their compartment. Their good friends, Sally, Sophie, Katie, Jessica, and Ariel were sitting inside. Yes, even Jessica and Ariel were good friends now. Not just with Kate and Lily, but also with each other. Over the summer the two girls had come up with some good ideas between them, and had bonded through their dislike of James Potter.

"Hey guys!" said Kate, walking in and sitting next to Jessica.

"Hey, can I talk to you three really quick?" asked Lily, pointing to Kate, Jessica, and Ariel.

"Typical, _right_ after I sit down Lils, thanks," grumbled Kate good naturedly.

"Suck it up, princess," joked Ariel.

The four girls moved back into the corridor, which was now deserted because the train had started moving.

"So," said Lily, "I hear you guys came up with some really good ideas this summer."

"We did," said Jessica.

"So this is our plan," said Ariel, jumping right in, "I know you aren't going to like this Lily, but it's the best plan we've got,"

She looked apprehensively at Jessica, who continued.

"Well you know how Potter has fancied you for the past several years?"

"Yes."

"Well we thought we would give him what he wants," Jessica held up a hand at the look on Lily's face.

"Just hear me out. Since you're going to be working with him for the next few terms why don't you pretend to start liking him, agree to go out with him, then at either his birthday in March or Christmas or at a big quidditch party you can dump him in the most humiliating way possible."

When Lily still hadn't said anything, Kate spoke up.

"Er, Lily? Will you do it?"

"Yeah, I'll do it."

"YES!"

"Thank god."

"Oh good good."

"So how long should I wait to say yes?" asked Lily, "The first time he asks me or should I wait a couple months?"

"Make it seem like you're playing hard to get for about three weeks, then say yes," said Kate.

"Oh yeah that's perfect!" said Jessica.

"Definitely," said Ariel.

"All right. Now let's go back in the compartment, I need to talk to Katie about Liam," said Lily.

The others laughed and opened the compartment door to walk inside.

--::--..--::--..--::--..--::--..--::--..--::--..--::--..--::--..--::--..--::--..--::--..--::--..--::--..--::--..--::--..--::--..--::--..--::--..--::--

**A/N: well the World Series is over, Ashanti isn't singing at Fenway ****while I'm writing this ****anymore, and the ****S****ox**** won. Review and tell me what you guys think. And thanks for reading.**

**-** Wicked


	3. Talk Among the Ladies

**Disclaimer: Seriously, the only one lucky enough to have the talent of JK Rowling and legally post a new story for Harry Potter is a Mr. G. Norman ****Lippert****, and if you haven't heard of this go to **** and go to ****the**** wizard version, you shall be amazed.****The password is **_**genisolaris**_

**A/N: yes, yes, I know its short, but it was either now or ****spend**** another couple weeks working on it. I thought of that but then between being bad at decision making and a broken laptop, it took a while. Enjoy and REVIEW ****REVIEW****!!! Trust me, when I say I'll take it down from lack of reviews, I'm not joking, look at my other story if you want to know what I mean. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Talk Among the Ladies

Lily sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, not really listening to Professor Dumbledore as he gave the usual announcements. Instead, she was going through the girls' plan for the year in her head. The plan entails:

Because Lily will now be spending lots of time with Potter, as his co-head, she should pretend to fall for him. Then after a couple months, in the beginning or middle of November, she would plan to say yes to Potter when he inevitably asked her out.

She would date him for a while, make him think he really had a chance, then on Valentine's Day dump him in front of the whole school. Since by then everyone would have become accustomed to her going out with Potter, it would come as a huge blow.

Lily and the other girls still had some finer details to fix, such as where she would dump him and other small things like that.

They were toying with the idea of doing it in Hogsmeade, in the Three Broomsticks, but Jessica had wisely said that because of the amount of noise there not many people would hear Lily, although those who did hear would quickly pass the news, and like any game of telephone the story would become more far-fetched with every re-telling.

The other option was to do it in the Great Hall at breakfast or lunch, which so far seemed like the better plan.

Lily slowly came back to reality in time to hear the headmaster say.

"…the Forbidden Forest is, as its name suggest, forbidden to all students. It is against the rules to be out of bed after hours, and I'm sure the new Head Boy and Girl will make sure all students are in bed when they are supposed to be. Will our Head Boy and Girl please stand?"

Lily stood up, smiling. There was appreciative laughter when James stood up, most thought it a joke put on by the Marauders to welcome the new year, but when James didn't sit down, and no one else stood up, the laughter died away.

"May I introduce our new Heads, Miss Lily Evans of Gryffindor, and Mr. James Potter, also of Gryffindor," said Dumbledore. His bright blue eyes had their usual twinkle in them when he saw James bow to the rest of the school and say,

"Yes, I really am Head Boy, all you non-believers!"

His proclamation was followed by a burst of laughter from every table with the exception of Slytherin, and even Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall chuckled appreciatively.

"On a slightly sadder not," continued Dumbledore, "I trust you older students have noticed that a handful of your classmates have not returned. I am sad to say that most of these missing students will not return, due to attacks on them and their families by Lord Voldemort."

A visible shudder went through the hall at the sound of the name, but Dumbledore continued without blinking an eye.

"But happily some of those students shall return, though possibly not for a period of time as long as a month. Severe safety precautions have been taken to ensure the safety of each and every one of you, without taking away the joys of our day to day life here. I hope you all had enjoyable holidays; I myself went to Australia to the lovely town of Tittybong." He chuckled. "Yes I know, quite an amusing name. One could come up with so many meanings of that…" he trailed off among the laughter of the students, then, catching Professor McGonagall's stern eye he cleared his throat and spoke up again,

"Er, yes, very well, enjoy your dinner."

Dumbledore sat down, signaling the start of the feast, and everyone dug in hungrily, desperate to taste Hogwarts cooking after a long summer holiday.

"Oh my god I've been dying for this all summer. ALL SUMMER," said Sophie, diving for the nearest basket of rolls.

"You aren't the only one there, mate," replied Katie, going for the close platter of potatoes.

Sally was too busy filling her face to reply to her friends, but nodded vigorously all the same.

Lily, who was eating at a much more reserved pace, said to Katie,

"So Katie, what's going on between you and Liam? Hmmm?"

Katie blushed, and, managing to swallow her mouthful of potatoes said,

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"Oh shut up Katie! We all know that you fancy my brother," cried Sally, apparently not the least bit concerned that one of her best friends had drooled over her twin brother since fifth year.

Katie blushed profusely and muttered something quietly.

"What was that Katie?" snickered Lily.

"I said what about you and Potter?"

"What about us?" said Lily defensively.

"Well, now that you're working together is anything going to happen?"

Lily glared at the others.

"Absolutely not!" and she turned back to her plate of turkey.

In an undertone, Katie spoke to the other girls,

"Let's make a bet. I bet fifteen galleons that by Christmas Lily will be going out with James."

"I bet by mid November," said Sally.

"Ha, not a chance," scoffed Sophie, "I doubt that she'll cave at all."

Sitting up straight Sally said,

"Suit yourself, but you will be proved wrong, count on that."

**A/N: okay well here's chapter-o three-o (sorry, a bit hyper), hope that cleared up a bit of confusion, but just review and tell me ****whatcha**** think. Oh, and VERY SPECIAL THANKS to alexia1huff, the only one to review last chapter, and my beta, Friar-Freaking-Lawrence (a.k.a. ****steph****. Update: I will re-post my original ff, Forever Forgiven Potter if people ask me to, and updates will be faster since I have 5 chapters written already, so if you read it, want to keep reading, TELL ME! Till next time**

**-wicked**


	4. Lily Evans, Civil?

**Disclaimer: Don't own harry ****Potter;**** I just like writing my own versions of ****Lily**** and ****James**** considering we have limited information about them. **

**A/N: you know, I'm kind of curious, do people working for J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers actually go through every one of these to make sure they have a disclaimer and sue the person if they don't? seems rather ridiculous… okay moving on…feedback is needed if I'm going to make my writing any better, keep you guys interested, even something like 'could use a little more detail' helps me a ton. So REVIEW!! ****Hope you all had a great new year, me and my best friend did****… (Insert**** evil laugh here) we were home alone at her house, some good times. ****O and I re-posted my other story, Forever Forgiven ****Potter**** so check it out if you want. On with chapter**** four!**

**Chapter 4: Amazement**

That night, James Potter went to bed amazed. Excepting the minor, well, not so minor, reaction to the news that he was the new Head Boy, Lily had been rather, what was the right word? Rather…nice to him all day. Well no, nice was pushing it a bit. Civil was more like it because she hadn't exactly been mean to him. Yes, civil. Lily Evans. Acting civil. To James Potter. This was something unheard of.

It had started with the prefect meeting on the train, after the…how to put it…disastrous encounter on the platform when she first found out he was Head Boy. After the feast, Lily and James proceeded, separately, to Dumbledore's office, as they had been instructed in their letters over the summer.

Lily approached the gargoyle entrance to the headmaster's quarters to find none other than James Potter leaning against the wall, waiting for her.

"Hello, James," she said, not unkindly.

"H- Hi, Lily," replied he, rather taken aback that she had addressed him by his first name. "Ready to go up?"

"Sure. Lead the way."

James turned to the gargoyle sentry.

"Blood- flavored lollipop."

The gargoyle jumped aside to reveal the moving spiral staircase, which Lily and James promptly stepped onto.

"Interesting choice of password." Muttered Lily.

When the duo had entered the office and seated themselves, Dumbledore started talking immediately.

"Well, my congratulations to the both of you, but I believe I am correct in thinking that you are wondering why Mr. Potter here was made Head Boy?"

"Er, yes sir."

"Yeah professor why _am_ I Head Boy? I was never even a prefect!" said James.

"Well I suppose most people here don't know this, but the Head Boy and Girl are chosen not by the best prefects, but whoever is the top of their class. This year, it just so happened that both Head Boy and Girl are from Gryffindor, which meant that we had to expand the Gryffindor Head's quarters to accommodate both of you.

"Wait, the what?" exclaimed James.

"The Head's quarters, Mr. Potter. There is one in each of the House's area, that switches to the boy's or girl's side of the stairs depending on whether that House has a Head Boy or Girl."

"I NEVER KNEW THAT!" yelled James, looking like Christmas had come early.

"Yes, most people do not, except for the former Head's and their roommates. This year, Mr. Potter you can access your Head's common room by going to the very top of the Gryffindor Boy's staircase, right above your fellow classmate's dormitory, and Miss Evans you can access it by going to the very top of the girls' staircase, right above your current dormitory. Off of the Heads' common room is a bathroom, and two bedrooms, one for each of you."

Here he paused, looking over his half-moon spectacles at James, his eyes twinkling.

"The Heads' rooms are not, I repeat, not to be used for anything other than meetings between you two, not parties of any sort. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Er, sure Professor."

"Hmm," said Dumbledore, not looking very certain of James's response, "Very well. I suggest you use your time in your common room to plan certain activities, such as Hogsmeade trips, and perhaps the occasional ball or dance, which will be allowed this year to boost morale as these are dark times we are living in."

Getting up he said,

"I believe that is all, good night."

"Good night professor."

"'Night sir."

The two seventh years exited the Headmaster's office, talking amicably. Upon reaching the Gryffindor Common room, James sprinted up the boys' staircase to find his new room.

He found it easily, a deep red room with white trimming, and the usual four poster bed. It was a large room, with many windows along the walls.

James left his room to explore more, and saw Lily entering her room across the way. Her door had and 'L' on it, and looking at his own door he saw that his had a gold 'J' nailed to the wooden door. He went through the third doorway out of the common room to find himself in the bathroom, which had not only a shower, but a very large bathtub. Seeing a note on the mirror, James walked over to see what was on it.

"Mister James Potter and Miss Lily Evans:

You are entitled to not only these rooms, but also the Prefects bathroom on the 6th floor. The password this year is 'Jolly Roger'"

James snorted. That was the funniest password he had ever come across during his time at Hogwarts.

While James was exploring the bathroom, Lily had entered her new bedroom. It was painted a pretty light blue, darker than sky blue, but lighter than royal blue. It was the exact shade of her room at home. Her four- poster bed had a brown coverlet, and looked much softer than the already extraordinarily soft beds of the regular dormitories just below her. Without a second thought she changed into her pajamas and crawled under the warm sheets, immediately falling asleep.

James walked by her open door a few minutes later and peeked inside. Smiling, he shut her door, and ran to meet the rest of the marauders in his old dormitory.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I know its short, but I literally just wrote two thirds of that in the last 11 minutes so I could post it tonight. I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had a ton of trouble starting the chapter, ****and I**** didn't know what to start it with. Then a couple days ago – INSPIRATION! Yay. ****Hope everyone had a good New Years, I most certainly did, muahaha. ****As always, check out my other story, which will be updated a week from Sunday. Or 2 weeks. Its 17 pages long so ****I'm**** debating how long to wait.**** Any questions or whatever just message me.**** And please, please review! **


	5. Beginning of the End

**A/N: so this is a Valentine's day treat for you all! I'm so sorry I took so long to update, life is beyond crazy! This is a very short A/N for me…haha**

**Chapter 5: Beginning of the End**

Lily woke up the next morning, and the first thing she saw was a mass of blue that made up her walls. For a moment she thought she had dreamed about the first day at Hogwarts, as the blue paint matched the paint of her home bedroom perfectly. Then it all came flooding back. James Potter was head boy. She had her own room and common room above Gryffindor tower, which she just so happened to share with James Potter. The very same James Potter was the James Potter she was attempting to destroy – not literally, however much she would enjoy that – with three other girls in her year.

Hopping out of bed Lily dressed for classes, then remembered that it was a Sunday, as September first had just so happened to fall on a Saturday, and instead dressed in a casual pair of jeans and tee-shirt.

She ran down the steps to her old dormitory, too excited to wait to tell her friends about her new room.

Finding that the door was closed and locked, she pounded on it, yelling,

"Guys, GUYS! Its Lily, open up!"

After much muted grumbling from the other side of the door Sally appeared to let Lily in.

Before Lily managed so much as a "hello." She had three voices shouting in her ears.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU LAST NIGHT??"

"WE THOUGHT YOU HAD DIED!"

"WHY ISN'T ANY OF YOUR STUFF HERE?"

"YOU'RE NOT **LEAVING** US ARE YOU?"

At the last one Lily laughed.

"NO. I'm not leaving you. My stuff isn't here because it's up one floor."

Sally, leaning against the door, spoke up.

"Uh hey Lils, remember we're at the top floor of the tower."

Lily shook her head.

"Nope, not after this summer."

The other girls exchanged looks, confused.

Before they could ask however, Lily explained in two words.

"Heads' rooms."

And she was trampled as Ariel, Sally, and Katie sprinted past and up the new set of stairs that they hadn't noticed the night before.

Lily followed her friends at a much slower pace, able to register the moment her comrades reached her new quarters by the scream that issued from their mouths.

When Lily eventually reached her common room, it was too see all three of her former roommates glaring at her with hands on their hips.

"Lily Evans I cannot believe you," started Sally, "You would ditch our amazing dorm room for _this_?"

"Yeah," continued Katie, completely serious, "Our _awesome_ dorm room, that is so wonderful and cramped, and less spacious, and doesn't have this awesome fire, and as big a bed as you do and – "

She was cut off by Ariel. "KATIE! Shut it, not helping our cause! But really Lils, I can see why these rooms would be really useful."

She made it sound as if she were talking of school planning between the Heads and such, but the look in her eyes told Lily what plans Ariel was really thinking of.

At that moment they were interrupted by several boys tumbling out of James's bedroom on the other side of the common room. Their faces showed no shock at seeing the girls there, after all, they had screamed rather loud.

Sirius grinned. "Hello ladies, I see you have discovered the latest wonder of our magical school?"

Sally crossed her arms shrewdly. "And what gave you that assumption, Black?"

"Well I believe the rather high pitched noises that issued from your mouths a few moments ago would be sufficient enough."

Sally blushed slightly at his gaze and had no answer.

Lily turned around, heading out of the common room and back down towards the dorms.

"C'mon guys, let's go grab some breakfast."

James ran across the room to catch up, his partners in crime behind him. "Wait Lily! We'll come with you."

He rushed over to catch up with Lily, possibly forgetting what happened when a boy stepped on the girls' staircase, a rule which he and Sirius had discovered in third year. Four steps down he came to his senses and tried to run back up the stairs, but it was too late. His legs flew out from under him and he slid down the long slide to land in the Gryffindor common room. A moment later the seventh year girls and his fellow Marauders landed beside him, along with a couple fifth years.

"Smooth mate, real smooth," remarked Remus, brushing himself off. James grinned embarrassedly as the two laughing fifth years walked out the portrait hole. Looking up, James realized that Lily and her friends had begun to walk out already. He quickly caught up with them, leaving Lily no choice but to walk with the Marauders down to breakfast. She was surprised; James had not asked her out once in the several minutes it took the group to reach the Great Hall, today veiled in light sunshine. He didn't even mention it!

As the girls reluctantly sat down with the boys, professor McGonagall swooped down upon them brusquely handing out the new terms' course schedules. Lily grinned at the sight of hers, she had a lot more frees this year compared to the previous. She looked over Ariel and Sally's shoulders to see if they shared any classes. To her luck they shared almost all of them! As Lily was planning to become a healer she was taking Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures. She knew that Katie and Jess James (from Ravenclaw) would have the same schedule as Sally; they were arranging to start their own band.

Once everyone had looked over their schedules sufficiently enough, Remus brought up a new subject.

"So what do you all think of our new DADA teacher?"

Lily looked up.

"What? Professor Fallon? The one who looks like Jesus?"

Everyone snorted into their porridge, but it was true. The new teacher had thick black hair that reached his shoulders, and a goatee that completely covered his chin without going longer than an inch.

"Quick!" exclaimed James. "When do we have him first?"

"Right after lunch tomorrow," said Peter.

"This is going to be an interesting year, I can tell already," laughed Katie.

After another half hour the ladies left, and James breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wot?" said Sirius through a mouthful of toast.

"I just managed a whole hour and more without Lily yelling at me. Maybe I actually have a chance."

Peter scoffed.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that mate."

**--**

**A/N: right so, there's chapter 5. Lily's room is blue in honor of my room which I just got painted this past week! And 'Mr. Fallon' is really Mr Lewison my religion teacher and equals life, not to mention he cracks me up. I wrote more than 75 percent of this in religion class just now actually as Lewy is out sick. And our chorale teacher is at some conference so that's why I'm posting this now! Aight you guys know what to do, click that bluish/gray-y/slightly purple button that means REVIEW and just –er-yea REVIEW! Oh and this took so long to update because I spent time writing an outline for the next few chapters, which will make updating easier cuz I won't hafta write off the top of my head like I usually do!**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**-Wicked**__


	6. In Hot Water

**A/N: Just read the bottom if you want to hear my excuses for why this is so late. Heh heh oops…**

Chapter 6: In Hot Water

It had been one week, one blissful week since the start of classes for James, but Remus was beginning to wonder where this new attitude of Lily's had come from. It wasn't like her to all of a sudden drop her attitude of the previous year's overnight and actually be nice to James. He shrugged.

Maybe she just thought she should give James a chance by being friendly now that he was Head Boy. No, no that was most definitely not the reason. Something was up, and by god Remus was going to find out. He'd enlist the help of Sirius, who cared just as much about James as any of the Marauders – or James's own family for that matter. Peter wouldn't be much help as he had never really been as smart as his fellow marauders

"Yes," Remus mused, "Yes it will definitely have to be Sirius."

He packed up his bag and left the library, nodding to Katie and Ariel as he walked by them, they themselves having just entered the library.

Then suddenly another thought hit him and he sat back down, lowering his bag. Why had those girls become so close in the past few months? By 'those girls', Remus meant the Gryffindor seventh year girls.

Remus stood up, he was certain he would tell Sirius now, someone besides himself needed to know of this situation – whatever "this situation" was. Leaving his bag in the library, he wandered the halls for nearly ten minutes, before remembering that Sirius was in Care of Magical Creatures during this time.

Shrugging, Remus turned around to head back to the library to gather his things, thinking that he would at least get some studying done before Transfiguration – which he happened to share with Sirius. But before he reached the library, Remus ran into Howard McCarthy, a Ravenclaw that he knew took Care of Magical Creatures.

"Howie?" he asked, employing the boy's sometime nickname, "Don't you have Care of Magical Creatures now?"

"I do, but it just got cancelled. I think I was the last to leave. Professor Merriweather was showing us a group of Kappas and they managed to escape their cage. Professor Merriweather, Hagrid, and I believe McGonagall are trying to round them up now."

"Bloody hell, how many Kappas were there?"

Howard scratched his head, "Er, I believe five of them. Wait no, three. Hang on it might have been four…"

"Well thanks anyways Howie, I'll see you later." Remus interrupted the boy's rambling and took off towards the Gryffindor common room, leaving a bewildered and head scratching Howie behind.

He reached the corridor containing the Fat Lady in time to see the very boy he was in quest of clamber through the portrait hole.

"Sirius!" he yelled, but not fast enough. Sirius had disappeared into the common room.

Remus sprinted up the hallway, gasped "Horcrup Entrails," at the Fat Lady, and clambered through the portrait hole, while inwardly shaking his head at the _extraordinarily mature Head Boy's _choice of password.

Looking around, Remus spotted his evasive friend talking to Sally over by the girls staircase.

"…so you think Katie could help me with that? I'd ask her myself but I couldn't find her-"

"Sirius!" Remus marched over and grabbed the boy by his arm.

"Sorry Sally, I'm going to have to steal him for a bit."

"Oh no problem we were just chatting," she winked at Sirius and waved to the retreating boys.

When they reached the Boys' Dormitory Sirius wrenched his arm out of Remus' grip

"Mate, what's the issue?"

"Have you noticed anything odd about the girls in our year?"

Sirius gaped like a fish out of water.

"Are you serious? You dragged me up here to ask if I think girls are acting weird? They're _always_ acting weird!"

Remus shook his head, "No, I mean only the girls in our year. Well, specifically Lily, Ariel Hartem, Jessica James, and Kate Ellesbury. They are probably four of the most unlikely girls to suddenly become friends in our final year."

"Well maybe they just wanted to settle old differences before probably never seeing one another again," Sirius shrugged.

"Yes but Sirius now that I think of it they came together last year, around Christmas time I believe."

Waving a hand, Sirius left the room, calling back over his shoulder "Sure mate, believe what you want. I'll see you in Transfiguration."

:

Remus soon pushed his theories about his female classmates to the back of his head; there was no room for them among his NEWT classes, and, of course, prank planning. The Marauders had lulled the Hogwarts school community into a false sense of security with the absence of a prank in the first two weeks of school. But at the end of the second week, that security was shattered.

At breakfast on the second Friday back in term, the faculty and all members of each house – with the exception of the marauders naturally – opened their mouths to speak as they ate only to find that their voices had been switched.

Lily spoke to Sally only to find that her voice now sounded like McGonagall.

Severus 'Snivellus' Snape tried to talk to Avery, but silenced himself immediately after hearing is voice come out as the vocal chords of the boisterous Professor Slughorn.

"POTTER! BLACK! LUPIN! PETTIGREW!"

The boys winced, it was never a good thing to have the voices of Lily Evans or Professor McGonagall blaring at you, especially when the both of them had been victims of a prank.

"Now," breathed McGonagall, her nostrils undulating, "I had _hoped_ that this year might be devoid of such…stunts as these considering it is your last; but clearly I was mistaken. Detention! The lot of you! Tonight, report to my office at 8 o'clock and I will assign you your detentions. I expect that by then this stunt will have been reversed."

She turned with a glare to leave but not before her voice rang out again, but it came not from the daunting professor but the equally as daunting Head Girl, as the prank had not been reversed yet.

"POTTER! I expected better of you as Head Boy! What the bloody hell got into your head to pull something like this not two weeks into term?"

"Now Lily," Sirius broke in, "Dear ol' James here didn't think of this prank, I did. So don't go bothering your pretty little head about how awful the Head Boy is, he just did the spells to pull this off, all the hard work of planning it was me!" he grinned wolfishly at her and turned back to his bacon.

"Thanks mate, thanks a whole lot," muttered James to Sirius, who merely clapped him on the back.

"Evans, I – " he started.

"Save it Potter. I don't care what you've got to say," she said bluntly, and marched back to her place.

:

"UGH," Lily vented, "I cannot _believe _him!" She thudded down onto the bench and vehemently stabbed her toast.

Katie patted her on the back, "Don't worry, he'll either get better or Dumbledore will take his badge away. So it's a win – win situation."

"I don't care!" screamed Lily.

"Lily!" hissed Katie, "Shut up, half the hall is staring at you."

It took several minutes for Lily to fully calm down, and when she finally did, a wicked thought entered her head.

She glanced down the table, where the Marauders were sitting merely a dozen seats away, and remarked, "You know, I don't really care about the pranks."

She looked up, Katie, Ariel, and Sally had all stopped eating to stare at her

"No, I'm serious," continued Lily in the same oddly calm voice, "They're actually kind of cute."

"You know, I think I'll go tell him that," she got up and made her way to James's seat.

The three girls she left behind simply ogled each other as Lily plopped down next to James and started speaking with him,

"You know, I've changed my mind. I've realized that all these years I have actually enjoyed all these pranks. Yes they are sometimes ridiculously childish, but they're still funny."

She smiled at him. He gaped at her.

A split second later he recovered and smirked at her,

"Yeah they are pretty good aren't they? You know what?" he asked her conspiratorially,

"What?" she whispered, leaning in.

"I bet you could come up with even better pranks than we do."

"Well maybe we just need to find out then."

Maybe it was a good thing that James took the mischievous glint in her eye as anticipation for pranks, but he was very wrong about the subject of that prank.

"All right then, how about tomorrow night, the Heads' room?"

Standing up suddenly, Lily fired the famous Potter smirk at its creator, saying,

"Sorry Potter, I'm busy."

As she walked away, James turned back to his friends, who looked just as amazed as he,

"That would have been way less creepy if she hadn't been speaking in McGonagall's voice."

Muttering a very mutual concord, the group of four went back to breakfast, slightly less appetized than before.

**A/N: yes yes I know I said this would be up faster but…I lied…and am going to hell…not like I wasn't already… Anywho, I completely wrote most of this in history…as per usual…lots of … in here…**

**Okay excuse time: according to my beta my excuses are unimportant so they be gone. **

**Ew. I have school tomorrow. Just thought you should know that… Bruins vs. canadiens in 2 hours. HABS GOING DOWN. Oh right this is the corrected post I promised.**

**Oh, and quote for the next chapter:**

"_How do we make sure he gets in trouble? This honestly must be the first time he's not involved."_

"_Well that's easy, just set him up!" – Kate Ellesbury and Jessica James_

**REVIEW! Cuz you know you love the story…**

**-Wicked **


End file.
